Bill St. James Narrations
13 Going on 30 (2004) Trailer 50 First Dates (2004) Trailer The '90s Are All That Promos Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Promos Alien 3 (1992) Demo VHS Trailer * "In case you forgot, the bitch is back: Alien 3." * "Get ready for the invasion as Fox Video launches an unprecedented previously viewed promotion. This promotion is guaranteed to move previously viewed copies of Alien 3 out the door, with its direct appeal to the millions of dedicated Alien fans who lined up at movie theaters across the country and made the opening weekend of Alien 3 a national movie event. These fans will jump at the chance to complete the Alien video trilogy at a specially reduced price." * "Well, make sure to order extra copies and buy deep. Fans who purchase previously viewed copies of Alien 3 will be getting more than just the movie. Through the mail, they'll also receive this free Alien 3 cap. A must-have for all sci-fi fans, plus a brand new Alien 3 cassette sleeve. There will be no escaping this unique offer, due to wall-to-wall post-street date TV advertising, promoting both rentals and the previously viewed offer." * "Plus, the Alien 3 video itself features a brief teaser at the head of the film and an exciting trailer at the end of the film, emphasizing the availability of previously viewed Alien 3 copies and detailing how to receive the free cap and sleeve by mail. Preferred retailers should look for their Alien 3 merchandising kits, featuring all the right elements needed to blow previously viewed cassettes out the door." * "From a unique counter display to shelf talkers and static cling banners with this tremendous previously viewed promotion, there's no doubt Alien 3 will generate three times the demand in video stores everywhere." All That Promos American Dad Promos (Adult Swim) The Angry Beavers Promos The Artist (2011) TV Spot The Black Balloon (2008) Trailer CatDog Promos CBS/Fox Video Classics In Color Promo * "Our feature will begin following a special preview of CBS/Fox Video's Classics in Color. CBS/Fox Video, the leader in home video entertainment brings you a choice. Movie classics now available in color and in their original black-and-white." * "Adding color to black-and-white movies is one of the newest developments in video reproduction. Through color enhancement, classic movies appear virtually the way they would had the original been shot in color. Research determines how a director would have used color. Professionals involved in the black-and-white production are interviewed, and the original notes are reviewed. A picture of what the film would have looked like in color emerges, and each frame is color-enhanced by artists who use a computer as a palette." * "Brighten your world with CBS/Fox Video's series of Classics in Color. The following films have been color-converted by Color Systems Technology of Hollywood." * "Yankee Doodle Dandy premiered our collection. James Cagney stars as the great American composer George M. Cohan." * "Humphrey Bogart is the colorful detective Sam Spade in The Maltese Falcon." * "42nd Street brightens your heart with the kind of singing and dancing that make a classic." * "And there's much more. Errol Flynn and Basil Rathbone in Captain Blood. Claude Rains and Errol Flynn in Sea Hawk. Bette Davis and Humphrey Bogart in Dark Victory. James Cagney in White Heat. Errol Flynn and Claude Rains in Prince and the Pauper. And Olivia de Havilland and Errol Flynn in The Charge of the Light Brigade. Your favorite films. All classics. All collectible. All available in color and in their original black-and-white. Check your local video store for title availability." *''"Open up a world of wonderful home video entertainment. Bring home the best. Bring home CBS/Fox Video."'' CBS/Fox Courage in Combat Collection Promo * "CBS/Fox Video has assembled the greatest war films of all time. 11 all-star realistic accounts of military force that will put you smack in the middle of war. The Courage in Combat Collection. Including six new titles never before available on video." * "Richard Widmark and Karl Malden take on the Japanese in the South Pacific. Halls of Montezuma." * "From the sea to the beachheads, the jungles and the foxholes, a stunning true-life account, Guadalcanal Diary." * "Robert Mitchum and Curd Jürgens play a dangerous game of cat and mouse in the definitive submarine movie, The Enemy Below." * "Not even the threat of execution can take away their spirit. Dana Andrews and Farley Granger give new meaning to the word courage in The Purple Heart." * "Randolph Scott and Maureen O'Hara star in this patriotic tribute to the Marines, To the Shores of Tripoli." * "A fascinating inside look at British Strategic Command, Sink the Bismarck!" * "And we brought back five bestselling war films: Patton, Tora! Tora! Tora!, Twelve O'Clock High, The Longest Day and The Blue Max. An all-star cast brings to life this spectacular account of World War I German flying aces." * "11 action-packed tales of bravery. All classics with all-star casts and all of them available at collectible prices. The Courage in Combat Collection from CBS/Fox Video." CBS/Fox Video Dangerous Desires Promo * "New from CBS/Fox Video, a sensational new selection of steamy thrillers. They'll keep you on the edge of your seat and your eyes on the screen. Get ready to pay the price for Dangerous Desires." * "For a streetwise priest...life can be murder and the ultimate test of faith. Daphne Zuniga and Tom Berenger are red hot in the sizzling tale of piety and passion, Last Rites." * "If you're looking for action, you've come to the right place. He's a hard-boiled detective hunting for a kinky killer with a few distractions along the way. Armand Assante, a dazzling remake of the classic thriller I, the Jury." * "A whirlwind romance...becomes a tangled web of deception. Rob Lowe and Meg Tilly are caught in a fatal Masquerade." * "He's about to live out his darkest fantasy. Bruce Dern, Maude Adams. Unrequited love turns to erotic nightmare in Tattoo." * "Sure is, especially when you're young and in love. For Jamie Lee Curtis and Patrick Swayze, love triangles and small-town life don't mix in Grandview, U.S.A." * "Is it just a bad dream or is she living two separate lives? Kathleen Turner, the chilling psychological drama Julia and Julia." * "James Woods is a smart-aleck prison guard whose troubles are just beginning in more ways than one. Beautiful Kay Lenz co-stars in Fast-Walking." * "Now, get ready for a real workout. She's a gutsy young aerobics queen who doesn't roll with the punches. She punches back to make her dreams come true. You'll flip over Heavenly Bodies." * "An act of voyeurism leads an innocent man into a murder charge. Only he can find the killer before the killer finds him. Bedroom Eyes." * "When trouble came knocking at his door, he tried to run. But there was nowhere to hide. Tom Hulce, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, Virginia Madsen and Harry Dean Stanton. Slam Dance." * "Explosive, enticing, electrifying and always very dangerous. 10 steamy titles collectibly priced to get your pulse pounding and keep you coming back for more. It's the Dangerous Desires Collection from CBS/Fox Video." CBS/Fox Video/Fox Video Idents * "CBS/Fox Video presents a home video preview." * "Key Video presents a home video preview." * "Playhouse Video presents a home video preview." * "Check your local video store for details. And now, for our feature presentation." * "And now, for our feature presentation." * "Check your local video store for details. And now, our feature presentation." * "And now, our feature presentation." * "CBS/Fox Video is proud to present a preview of the complete Star Wars trilogy." * "The following films will soon be available on videocassette, from CBS/FOX Video!" * "Watch the end of this videocassette for a special preview of the Humphrey Bogart series, from Key Video's Spotlight Collection." * "In order to bring you the highest quality black and white movie, this preview cannot be shown in color. The word 'color' will appear on all films that are color." (Shown before the Key Video Karat Gold Classics promo) * "Watch the end of this videocassette for a special preview of Key Video's Elvis Presley Collection." * "Watch the end of this videocassette for a special preview of Playhouse Video's Shirley Temple Collection." * "CBS/Fox Video presents a collector's preview." * "Fox Video presents a collector's preview." * "Check for title availability wherever videos are sold." * "Coming to theaters (Month/Year)." * "Coming to theaters (Season/Year)." * "Coming from CBS/Fox Video (Month/Year)." * "Coming from CBS/Fox Video (Season/Year)." * "Coming from Fox Video (Month/Year)." * "Coming from Fox Video (Season/Year)." CBS/Fox Video Marilyn Monroe Collection Promo * "The beauty. The innocence. The glamour. The goddess. The lady behind the legend, Marilyn. CBS/Fox is tempting you with ten of the lady's best on videocassette. Presenting the largest, most desirable collection of Marilyn Monroe films anywhere. Including four never before released on video. A tantalizing array of beautifully packaged films at a very collectible price. Treat yourself to a little glimpse of what legends are made of. You'll fall in love with Marilyn's legendary charm in this captivating collection. Like Beau, the lovestruck cowboy in Bus Stop, who tries to rope her into marrying him." * "The screen sizzles with her sexy, restless portrayal of Rose, the faithless wife plotting to murder her husband in the suspenseful thriller, Niagara." * "And things get hotter when Yves Montand, Tony Randall and Marilyn team up with a show business backdrop for the comedy romance, Let's Make Love." * "In this all-time favorite, Tom Ewell is the married man and Marilyn is the innocent model he dreams of using to scratch his Seven Year Itch." * "Then, Lauren Bacall and Betty Grable join Marilyn as three man-hungry females out to trap a husband in How to Marry a Millionaire." * "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes with brunettes running a close second when Marilyn and Jane Russell stir things up as two gold-digging females who know what's important in life." * "Cary Grant invents a youth serum and gives it a spin with his sexy secretary. Unfortunately, wife Ginger Rogers isn't buying any of this Monkey Business. * "Monroe and Robert Mitchum battle the Indians, the elements and each other as they search for her missing husband down the River of No Return." * "John Huston directed Clark Gable, Montgomery Clift and Marilyn as misfits out to round up some wild horses. Marilyn gives one of her best performances in the last film she and Gable appeared in." * "And some like it dangerous. Some like it outrageous. But everyone likes Tony Curtis, Jack Lemmon and Marilyn Monroe in Some Like It Hot." * "So take Marilyn home to your video library and let the lady behind the legend captivate you. From CBS/Fox Video." CBS/Fox Movies & Baseball Collection Promo * "America's two favorite pastimes: movies and baseball." * "Gary Cooper stars as Lou Gehrig...a legend struck down in the prime of his career by tragic illness. The Academy Award nominee for Best Picture in 1942, The Pride of the Yankees." * "Dan Dailey stars as baseball's lovable clown Dizzy Dean. The Academy Award nominee for Best Original Story in 1952, The Pride of St. Louis." * "And baseball's immortal hall of famer. William Bendix stars as baseball's greatest hero of all time in The Babe Ruth Story." * "Movies & Baseball, with collectible baseball card packaging to add to your video library. It's all at a super-low price from CBS/Fox Video." CBS/Fox Video Paul Newman Collection Promo * "Paul Newman, who can stop your heart or send it racing. He's portrayed men you love and men you admire. And with over 40 critically-acclaimed films to his name, Paul Newman continues to win the hearts of fans everywhere. Now, CBS/Fox brings together seven of his most brilliant films. The movies that made him a legend. The Paul Newman Collection, now at a price to buy. One captivating actor, seven brilliant films. The Hustler, From the Terrace, The Long, Hot Summer, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, Hombre, Quintet and The Verdict. The Paul Newman Collection, only from CBS/Fox Video." CBS/Fox Video Prepare for Action II Promo * "It's exciting and explosive. Awesome and out of this world. Breathtaking and frightening. Sexy and action-packed. Outrageous and terrifying." * "The biggest blockbuster films ever to hit video stores. Prepare for Action II. Now at a price to buy only from CBS/Fox Video." * "Die Hard, Predator, Commando, The Living Daylights, Off Limits, Rocky IV, 8 Million Ways to Die, Iron Eagle, Target, Love and Bullets, Death Hunt, The Towering Inferno and The Poseidon Adventure." * "Prepare for Action II. Only from CBS/Fox Video now at a price to buy." CBS/Fox Video Super Science Fiction Collection Promo * "CBS/Fox Video opens the doorway to imagination, outer space, the future. It's an incredible collection of super science fiction. Amazing star-powered adventures of fantasy." * "Two cops on the beat. One from down here, the other from out there...out to uncover a deadly plot to destroy Alien Nation." * "In space, no one can hear you scream. Tom Skerritt and Sigourney Weaver must face the deadliest menace in the universe, Alien." * "Then, she survived, so did they. Sigourney Weaver is back and this time, it's war. Aliens." * "These aliens are a bit friendlier. They're granting a second chance at life to a group of senior citizens. An all-star cast journeys inside Cocoon." * "The rejuvenated oldsters have come home for a visit and learn a whole new lesson about life. Cocoon: The Return, starring the original cast." * "In a far-off future, man has been divided into the elite who live in an immortal paradise and the brutals who must fight just to survive. Sean Connery must single-handedly battle to uncover the secret of Zardoz." * "Dennis Quaid and Louis Gossett, Jr. are foes stranded on a dead planet. To survive, they must overcome their hatred. Enemy Mine." * "Raquel Welch is a scientist on an incredible mission inside the human body. The Academy Award-winning Fantastic Voyage." * "So let your imagination soar with the CBS/Fox Super Science Fiction Collection. The future is now." China, IL Promos Clarissa Explains It All Promos Doug (Nickelodeon) Promos The English Patient (1996) Trailer Family Guy Promos (Adult Swim) Fox Video Family Classics Collection Promo * "Fox Video presents 12 great ways to entertain the entire family. Now for the first time, we're bringing together a collection of classic favorites. The Family Classics Collection. 12 collectible videocassettes are now available for everyone at a new low price, including three first-time releases." * "First, Robert Wagner and James Mason bring to life the sweeping tale of the legendary Prince Valiant. A young Viking prince seeks to become a knight and claim the hand of a fair princess. But standing in his path is evil." * "And the beloved story of a boy and the horse he raises from a colt. Roddy McDowall is unforgettable in Mary O'Hara's classic novel My Friend Flicka. It will win your heart." * "This man's life has been rather boring until he meets Mitch and he experiences more than he ever thought possible. Ring of Bright Water." * "Then travel to the depths on a futuristic submarine with Walter Pidgeon and Joan Fontaine as they race to save planet Earth. Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea." * "Next, the imagination of Jules Verne sends you soaring and exploring. First, a wild trip to the far reaches of Africa. There's danger and excitement when you're riding for Five Weeks in a Balloon." * "Then you'll descend to a place no human has ever been. A trip everyone said was impossible. Journey to the Center of the Earth." * "Australia's the setting for this epic adventure of courage and romance. Kirk Douglas stars in The Man from Snowy River." * "Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy are Broadway bound when The Muppets Take Manhattan." * "When Moe, Larry and Curly rescue the fairy princess, the antics are stranger than usual. Snow White and the Three Stooges." * "The whole family will love this David O. Selznick classic, the rags-to-riches story of Little Lord Fauntleroy." * "And to complete the collection, two of Mark Twain's classic novels are brought to the screen. Hannibal, Missouri will never be the same after The Adventures of Tom Sawyer." * "And Huckleberry Finn rides the mighty Mississippi in search of adventure." * "It's a priceless collection of videocassette favorites the entire family will enjoy. 12 timeless films in all. The Fox Family Classics Collection." Fox Video Family Favorites Promo (FernGully: The Last Rainforest + Doctor Dolittle 1967 + Home Alone) (1993) * "Fox Video presents...three great films the entire family will enjoy." * "Enter the world of FernGully, and meet Crysta...Zak...Pips...and Batty. Together, they must battle the evil Hexxus to save FernGully: The Last Rainforest, a magical, musical adventure. Rated G." * "Can you imagine saying 'good morning' to a pig? Training the nearest side of a horse? How about a two-headed llama? Conversing with an octopus? Greeting a giant pink sea snail? Or flying on a luna moth? It all happens in the incredible world of Doctor Dolittle. Rated G." * "See the biggest comedy of all time...again...and again...and again...and again. Home Alone. Rated PG." * "FernGully, Doctor Dolittle, and Home Alone. Three family favorites from Fox Video." Fox Video Pearl Harbor Collection Promo * "Sunday, December 7, 1941. A date that will live in infamy. The Japanese bomb Pearl Harbor and the United States enters World War II. To commemorate the 50th anniversary of this solemn occasion, Fox Video is proud to release 10 films of raw courage, bravery and heroism in the face of combat. Eight of these films are available at a new low price. Plus two are new to videocassette." * "Don Ameche and Dana Andrews lock heads before joining forces in the most important battle of the Pacific Theater. The Battle of Midway comes to life as the United States' hopes rest on A Wing and a Prayer." * "Can a soldier overcome his past and fears in the face of a brutal enemy and an even more ruthless commanding officer? Robert Wagner, Broderick Crawford, Terry Moore and Buddy Ebsen are caught Between Heaven and Hell." * "The collection also includes these eight powerful war classics: Tora! Tora! Tora!, The Purple Heart, Hell in the Pacific, Guadalcanal Diary, Too Late the Hero, Halls of Montezuma, To the Shores of Tripoli and Hell to Eternity." * "50 years later, the memory of Pearl Harbor lives on with this collectibly priced tribute to the brave men who fought in World War II. The Pearl Harbor Collection from Fox Video." Hey Arnold! Promos Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) Home Video Trailer * "Just when they thought it was safe to break out of prison. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Rated PG. Now on home video." Home Alone Christmas Soundtrack Promo * "It's a "Home Alone Christmas" from Fox Records. A very special collection of holiday songs sung by very special artists. Begin a tradition in your family. Bring home the magic and the music of a Home Alone Christmas. Available on audiocassette and compact disc this holiday season." The Jack and Triumph Show Promo * "The Jack and Triumph Show. Premiering February 20th at 11:30pm, Only on Adult Swim." Key Video's Elvis Presley Collection Promo Key Video Karat Gold Classics Promos * "Key Video shines the spotlight on a new series of 24 Karat Gold Classics. The movies, the moments, the memories that will last forever. Key Video brings them home to you for a very special price. Now you can collect your favorite star in a special new release. So share the elegance that only Key Video can give you as the spotlight shines on your favorite stars." * "He was a legend in his own time. The look was pure Bogie. He was a man on the run and the man to run to. Now, you can relive the mystery and passion of Humphrey Bogart as Key Video shines the spotlight on Humphrey Bogart. 11 Bogie classics you'll want to own. Who can forget the mystery of The Big Sleep or the tension of The Treasure of the Sierra Madre?" * "Join Bogie on the lam in High Sierra, Passage to Marseille, The Petrified Forest and Dark Passage." * "Plus, more Bogie classics: The Barefoot Contessa, Key Largo, The Left Hand of God, They Drive by Night and Dark Victory." * "Get the best of Bogie plus a galaxy of stars. Bette Davis, Leslie Howard, Agnes Moorehead, Sydney Greenstreet, Ida Lupino, Peter Lorre and Lauren Bacall." * "So collect all 11 Bogie favorites and own the entire Bogart series from Key Video's Spotlight Collection. You'll be glad you did." Key Video's Mel Brooks Collection Promo * "Some people collect fine art. Others collect rare coins, or even stamps. But wouldn't you rather have a bunch of laughs? Go ahead and lavish in laughter, with Key Video's latest comedy treasures!" * "Take a lesson in history from Hollywood's greatest comedy professor. You'll want to do your homework with Mel Brooks in History of the World: Part 1!" * "It's the hottest...the most amazing...most monstrous comedy ever, with an all-star cast of very strange people in...Young Frankenstein!" * "Then, check into Hollywood's funniest funny farm, where the doctors are crazier than the patients. Well, madman Mel Brooks will, in this nerve-racking homage to Hitchcock. It's a bad case of High Anxiety!" * "And when this big-mouth director yelled 'Quiet on the set!', this time, he really meant it. Tag along with an entire crew of comedians for an unspeakably hilarious ride through showbiz: Silent Movie!" * "And they've got an incredible plan to thwart the Nazis. Anne Bancroft and Mel Brooks dance and sing their way through this Nazi-stomping comedy...(To Be...or Not to Be?)" * "Now that you've got the key, unlock the laughter, with Key Video's comedy collection! Who needs stamps anyway?" Key Video Spotlight Collection Promos Intro * "Key Video continues to turn the spotlight on your favorite stars. The screen shines bright with the greatest movie moments available anywhere. Key Video brings these moments home to you with a very special collection at a very special price. Stars like Flynn, Cooper, Bogart, Cagney and Davis have already stood under the spotlight. And now, we're introducing three new series: Marlon Brando, Sidney Poitier and Woody Allen." Woody Allen * "The spotlight shines on the comic genius of Woody Allen with this wonderful collection of 8 films." * "Get nervous with the chaotic romance of Annie Hall starring Diane Keaton and Tony Roberts." * "Go Bananas when Woody goes undercover behind enemy lines." * "Find out Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex* (*But Were Afraid to Ask) or just Take the Money and Run." * "Capture some comical history with Love and Death and travel to the hysterical future with Sleeper." * "Collect neurotic Stardust Memories of a famous filmmaker. It's one shining moment after another with the Woody Allen series." Marlon Brando * "He's one of the most controversial actors of all time: Marlon Brando. Own the excitement of Brando in The Fugitive Kind...Burn!, The Young Lions and Viva Zapata!" * "Join Brando and costar Jack Nicholson in a tale of justice in the Old West: The Missouri Breaks." * "Discover the secrecy of forbidden love in Sayonara." * "And witness the unbridled sensuality of the provocative Bertolucci film Last Tango in Paris." * "Own the intensity of Marlon Brando, a special collection of films at a very special price." * "Marlon Brando, truly a modern classic." Outro * "The spotlight shines on Woody Allen, Sidney Poitier and Marlon Brando. Three fabulous series from Key Video's Spotlight Collection. This is one collection that brings classic entertainment home to your very own video library. So add a bright spot to home video and shine the spotlight on your favorite stars. Check your local video store for title availability." Kenan & Kel Promos The Missing (2003) Trailer The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter (1990) Trailer Playhouse Video Family Film Classics Promo * "CBS/Fox and Playhouse Video are happy to present Family Film Classics. From cartoon favorites that talk to the tiniest of tots to action adventures for the whole family and timeless classics that make perfect gifts for movie fans of all ages. 12 films in all. Each chosen for their special family appeal and each specially priced making Family Film Classics the perfect gift idea for kids from 1 to 92." * "We begin with a holiday favorite. Little Natalie Wood doesn't believe this jolly old soul is for real...until she discovers the Miracle on 34th Street. Story by Valentine Davis, written for the screen and directed by George Seaton, this family film classic stars Maureen O'Hara, John Payne and Edmund Gwenn." * "Speaking of miracles...A Tree Grows in Brooklyn, the tender story of a young girl raised by a strong-willed mother and a father whose dreams of a better life are clouded in the shadows of alcoholism. Starring Dorothy McGuire and James Dunn who won the Academy Award for this role for Best Supporting Actor in 1945." * "Coming of age can be just as tough in modern-day middle America especially if you're in love with someone like her but you look like this. Lucas. Starring Corey Haim and Charlie Sheen." * "On a more magical note, our animation favorites bring out the kid in all of us. Youngsters will marvel when two of their favorite dolls become living dolls in Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure." * "Animation and live action combine to make Dot and Santa Claus a video delight." * "Our fairy tales will have you laughing and singing from the magic of Lesley Ann Warren in Cinderella...to Larry, Moe and Curly getting slaphappy...in Snow White and the Three Stooges." * "We go from fantasy to the fantastic. Walter Pidgeon and an all-star cast take you into deeper dangers than you ever though possible in Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea." * "On a lighter note, there's the campy adventure Five Weeks in a Balloon." * "Family Film Classics goes back down to Earth. Way down where James Mason and an all-star cast are lost in a maze of darkness, molten rocks and creatures beyond belief. Journey to the Center of the Earth." * "Travel to the land down under for heart-stopping horse racing and spectacular photography of the Australian landscape. Family Film Classics is proud to present Phar Lap." * "Our package wouldn't be complete without the most popular Christmas carol of all time. The timeless classic starring Albert Finney, Sir Alec Guinness and a host of all-star ghosts." * "CBS/Fox and Playhouse Video are proud to present Family Film Classics." Princess Mononoke (1997; 1999 US Release) Trailer * "From master animator Miyazaki, one of the most influential filmmakers of all time, comes a groundbreaking motion picture event." * "In a time when gods walk the earth and an epic battle rages between the incurious salivation of men and the gods of the forest...it's the war that has threatened to outbalance the forces of nature." * "Now, the faith of the world rests with the courage of one fearless princess...and one brave warrior." * "Featuring the voices of: Gillian Anderson, Billy Crudup, Claire Danes, Minnie Driver, Jada Pinkett-Smith, and Billy Bob Thronton." * "Princess Mononoke." The Ren and Stimpy Show Promos Ren and Stimpy Video Promos Ren & Stimpy: The Classics Volume 1 Video Promo * "The classics: Mozart? Shakespeare? Dickens? Ren and Stimpy? REN AND STIMPY?!?!?!?! That's right, it's Ren and Stimpy, in the classic episodes that grab the nation by the eyeballs! With classic Ren...classic Stimpy...and of course, the classic wiley speckle-throated borrowing five-toed yak. Plus, Ren and Stimpy's classic hit... (Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy!) Own the episodes that made the scrawny chihuahua and the dopey cat classic household names. Study the classics frame by frame, memorize the lines. No Ren and Stimpy aficionado should be without the classics! Add them to your collection. Available only from Nickelodeon Home Video." Ren & Stimpy In Disguise Video Promo * "You know Ren. You know Stimpy. But will you know them when they're in disguise? Pick up a copy of Ren & Stimpy In Disguise and let them show you what real acting is all about, as they masquerade as fire dogs, as zoo monkeys, and as mice. See them redefine what it means to be an actor. When you swallow up a copy of Ren & Stimpy In Disguise, you'll not only get to see Ren and Stimpy in breathtakingly stupid disguises, you'll also get Ren's Pecs, a new music video. But best of all, you'll become the owner of some of the finest acting ever to appear on video. (Ren: "We's evolved.") And so will you, with Ren & Stimpy In Disguise." Ren & Stimpy On Duty Video Promo * "Feeling unsafe? Unprotected? Paranoid? Then don't worry, because when you bring a copy of Ren & Stimpy On Duty into your home, you'll be bringing home two of the world's bravest heroes. You'll see Ren and Stimpy in the army, in the frozen tundra, and in kirts! Plus, Fire Dogs, a Ren & Stimpy music video from You Eediot! When you own Ren & Stimpy On Duty, you'll be able to go to sleep, knowing Ren and Stimpy will always be there, if you need them. So upgrade your sense of security and grab a copy of Ren & Stimpy On Duty today!" Ren & Stimpy: The Stupidest Stories Video Promo * "If you enjoy sweeping cinematography, sentimental sagas and in-depth character studies, you're really gonna hate this. Presenting Ren and Stimpy, in The Stupidest Stories! With stupid fairy tales...stupid poetry...and load up Gritty Kitty. Plus, new visit from Dr. Stupid, a smart buy for any Ren and Stimpy fan. Collect The Stupidest Stories, available only from Nickelodeon Home Video." Ren & Stimpy: The Stinkiest Stories Video Promos Rick and Morty Promos Robot Chicken Promos Rocko's Modern Life Promos Rocko's Modern Life Videos Promos Rodgers & Hammerstein Collection Promo * "In 1965, a new sound was heard. The sound that inspired a generation. It was the sound of the movie you are about to see. The sound of wonder. The sound of romance. The sound of longing. And the sound of love. It was the sound of the most popular movie musical ever made. The Sound of Music." * "CBS/Fox Video salutes The Sound of Music with this very special silver anniversary edition, and continues the celebration with the release of five more grand and glorious movie musicals in the Rodgers and Hammerstein Collection." * "The Rodgers and Hammerstein collaboration started with this. The rest is musical history. Gordon MacRae and Shirley Jones star in the two-time Academy Award-winning American favorite Oklahoma!" * "The collection continues with this never-before-released musical fantasy. Gordon MacRae and Shirley Jones star...in Carousel, a romantic and inspirational ride you'll never forget." * "And here's another first-time release. A sunny, funny fable starring Jeanne Crain and Dana Andrews...and featuring the Academy-Award winning classic It Might as Well Be Spring. You don't have to leave home to have a full day of fun at this State Fair." * "This Academy Award winner is still one of the most admired musicals. You'll spend many enchanted evenings with Mitzi Gaynor and Rossano Brazzi in the lush romantic paradise of South Pacific." * "This 6-time Academy Award-winning film stars Deborah Kerr and Best Actor Yul Brynner. The magnificent sights and sounds of The King and I will dance into your hearts." * "From the greatest team in musical theater comes 6 of the greatest musicals of all time. Including the most popular movie musical ever, The Sound of Music. Relive this movie in its silver anniversary edition and relive all 6 in the Rodgers and Hammerstein Collection." Rugrats: Decade in Diapers/Rugrats: All Growed Up Video Promo * "Your votes are in! You've selected the 10 best Rugrats episodes of the past decade. (Angelica: Babies and gentlemen, introducing...) The new Rugrats 10th anniversary 'Decade in Diapers' collector's edition. 10 Rugrats episodes you voted the best of all time, now on two videos. Share the laughter...the fears...the adventures...the diapers. The Rugrats' 'Decade in Diapers'. The 10 best Rugrats episodes ever in a two-volume collector's edition, as chosen by... (Angelica: Me.) No, you, you, you, and you!" * "And here's another reason to celebrate: Look for the Rugrats like you've never seen them before, in 'All Growed Up'. Coming soon to video." * Alt 1: "And here's another reason to celebrate: Look for the Rugrats like you've never seen them before, in 'All Growed Up'. Available now." * "So celebrate the Rugrats 10th anniversary with the 'Decade in Diapers' collector's edition, and the Rugrats' 'All Growed Up'. Coming to video this summer." * Alt 1: "So celebrate the Rugrats 10th anniversary with the 'Decade in Diapers' collector's edition, and the Rugrats' 'All Growed Up'. Available now wherever videos are sold." Rugrats Promos Rugrats Videos 1993 Promo Rugrats Videos 1996 Promo * "Look out! Err...look down, for the most determined daredevils you'll ever find in diapers! They're the Rugrats, and nothing can stop them! Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, and Angelica take over a video store near you." * "It's the Rugrats video collection! Join the gang as they reveal the big mysteries of life. Watch them confront the unknown, and outsmart a roomful of babysitters. Take home a rugrat today, they'll have you rolling on the floor and crawling back for more. And now, Nickelodeon introduces two brand-new reasons to adopt a rugrat: 'Tommy Troubles' and 'Phil and Lil Double Trouble', only $12.95 each, plus collect these other classic Rugrats videos now as low as $9.95 each! It's the Rugrats at their ruggiest, available only from Nickelodeon." Rugrats Videos 1999 Promo * "Watch out! Here come Nickelodeon's Rugrats, crawling into your home...on video!" * "With lots of great Rugrats videos in stores right now, you'll get so much Rugrats fun, you won't believe it. Adventure...suspense...and a severe case of diaper rash." * "You can get your Rugrats videos today." * "And soon, stomping into a VCR near you...it's Runaway Reptar! Now the Rugrats goad Reptar in Nickelodeon's new full-length special, and you can only see it on video!" * Alt 1: "And now, stomping into a VCR near you...it's Runaway Reptar! Now the Rugrats goad Reptar in Nickelodeon's new full-length special, and you can see it now on video!" * "That's right, Reptar. He eats tall buildings in a single bite and always has room for dessert." * "Look for Runaway Reptar, he's coming soon! Get Reptar, before he gets you." * Alt 1: "Look for Runaway Reptar, he's now on video! Get Reptar, before he gets you." The Sandlot (1993) Demo VHS Trailer Scam (1993) Trailer * "She was a kind of woman who'd not demand dead, or unconscious, but now she's met her match. About to set a plan in motion...until things get wild. Very wild. Very large and wild. It's a dance of deception...with danger providing the beat. Christopher Walken. Lorraine Bracco. The Showtime original movie: Scam." Sleeping with the Enemy (1991) Demo VHS Trailer * "A roller-coaster ride of thrills and edge-of-your-seat excitement, the year's most suspenseful romantic thriller. Sleeping with the Enemy." * "Audiences packed theaters to see Julia Roberts, the beautiful talented newcomer and two-time Oscar nominee. Her popularity helped propel Sleeping with the Enemy to over $87 million at the box office." * "Critics and audiences agree. 'Julia Roberts' very presence transforms Sleeping with the Enemy into an event.' (N.Y. Times) And the home video release of Sleeping with the Enemy will be an event as well. Our popular behind-the-scenes free rental featurette is back, with A Profile of Julia Roberts. Retailers who called 1-800-955-5880. You'll receive a free featurette free to use as a free rental to create excitement in store. Our national television campaign will highlight the availability of the featurette to drive traffic through retail." * Other offers similar to this, the Sneak Peek and a giant poster promotion have produced overwhelming and positive consumer and retail response." * "Don't be caught short. Marketing support will also include consumer print advertising, as well as a theatrical-sized poster. Sleeping with the Enemy gives retailers all the ingredients for a sure fire hit." * "The star power of Julia Roberts, $87 million at the box office. A romantic thriller and a consumer promotion with the behind-the-scenes featurette offer, backed by television advertising. Sleeping with the Enemy, from Fox Video." Star Wars Trilogy (1977-1983) 1990 VHS Trailer * "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." * "An adventure unlike anything on your planet. An epic of heroes and villains. The story of a boy, a girl, and a galaxy." * "Star Wars. The saga begins." * "The adventure continues in The Empire Strikes Back." * "A saga of rebellion and romance. An epic of alien worlds. And a climatic clash between good and evil." * "The Empire Strikes Back." * "The battle for freedom rages on in Return of the Jedi." * "The cunning of the enemy. The courage of a rebel. The power of evil." * "Return of the Jedi." * "May the trilogy be with you, for the best price ever. Plus, From Star Wars to Jedi is also available for a new low price. This stunning documentary takes you deep into the fascinating world created for the Star Wars trilogy. Immerse yourself in the mind of George Lucas." * "From storyboard to creature creation, from character development to the puppeteers who gave them life. Join George Lucas and friends for a delightful look at From Star Wars to Jedi." * "Collect the complete Star Wars trilogy one by one in their attractive new packages, or in this collectible gift pack. But don't stop there; From Star Wars to Jedi, the fascinating saga behind the saga, will make your video library complete. They're unlike anything in our galaxy." That's the Way I Like It (1998) Trailer * "Hock was stuck in a dead-end job...living in a dream world...and wishing he were Bruce Lee...until one night when he checked into a movie theater and checked out a changed man." * "Now, life is imitating art...he's doing a little dance...making a little love...and getting down every night." * "Miramax Films presents a comedy that proves all it takes to rise above is the courage to boogie down." * "That's the Way I Like It." Three Colors: White (1994) Trailer * "From Krzysztof Kieślowski, the director of The Double Life of Veronique and Blue, comes the second film in his extraordinary trilogy. The new comedy, White. The story of a man who loves his wife so much that when she leaves him, he'll do anything to get her back...or anything to get back at her." * "The critics are calling it 'A suspenseful, intoxicating and subversively erotic treat.' (????) 'Magnificent, packed with breathtaking surprises.' (????) 'A dazzling, really emotionally searing thriller.' (????)" * "Zbigniew Zamachowski and Julie Delpy in the new film by Krzysztof Kieślowski. White." Troy (2004) Trailer When Dinosaurs Roamed America (2001) Video and DVD Trailer * "After 65 million years, they're back. Experience the ultimate journey back in time, and see dinosaurs as you've never seen them before, in Discovery Channel's When Dinosaurs Roamed America. Feel the power and experience the wonder. Buy your copy today." The Wild Thornberrys Promos Category:Narrations